Accelewarriors
by Ravenstorm of Thunderclan
Summary: warriors and Acceleracers suck at summaries read
1. Chapter 1

accelewarriors prologue and allegiances

thunderclan

leader: firestar

deputy: brambleclaw

apprentice: berrypaw

medicine cat: leafpool

apprentice: jaypaw

warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

squirrelfiight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

apprentice: hazelpaw

sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

apprentice-honeypaw

cloudtail-long haired white tom

apprentice,cinderpaw

brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

apprentice,hollypaw

sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

apprentice,poppypaw

brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks)tom.

dark blue eyes

apprentice, lionpaw

spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

apprentice mousepaw

brook where small fish swim

(brook)-brown tabby she-cat formerly of tribe of rushing water

stormfur dark gray tom with amber eyes formerly of river clan

whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

birchfall-light brown tabby tom

graystripe-long-haired gray tom

millie-silver tabby she-cat,former kittypet,blue eyes

apprentices (more than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

berrypaw

hazelpaw

mousepaw

cinderpaw

honeypaw

poppypaw

lionpaw

hollypaw

jaypaw

queens

she-cats expecting or nursing kits

ferncloud mother of foxkit and icekit

daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

elders

longtail

mousefur

other animals

vert-a strange twoleg

prologue

in the acceledrome

vert yelled"a realm is opening!"along with that he jumped into his car

A/N my first warriors story and first crossover disclaimer i dont own anything


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

said to the drivers"this is the warriors realm." "use offroad tires."

Lani spoke next"your going into a book series with cats." "they live there." "they won't be a problem though."

"all the drivers are going to this realm."said tezla

that particular second the familiar portal jump sound happend

"here we go into the warriors realm" shouted jason kesseloff

warriors pov

Firestars pov

i was on border patrol with cloudtail and dustpelt. cloudtail and dustpelt were arguing about the warrior code. indignified is it?

"enough you two!"i shouted

they went quiet "we were at the sky oak when we saw something to fear an orange thunderpath!"

cloudtail shrieked"what in starclan!"

i said "this isnt good."

A/N alright read and review and cliffie woot!


	3. orange thunderpath!

chapter 2

firestar's pov

"this isn't good" i said

Cloudtail then spoke "well you got that right!"

"what do you think?" "I mean there's an orange thunderpath in the middle of our territory!" "what do you think isn't good!"dustpelt yowled

"ok ok don't get feisty now."i said

no ones pov

then they went to camp

firestar spoke"all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!"

everyone murmured "what is this about?"

the flame colored leader spoke again "during border patrol we discovered an orange thunderpath!"

the crowd gasped

"oh no"said the elders

the flame colored leader spoke again"I will lead a patrol with brambleclaw squirrelflight sandstorm graystripe cloudtail brackenfur ashfur and their apprentices!"

"We will leave tonight!"

A/N alright a cliffie disclaimer i do not own acceleracer or warriors.


	4. more acceleracers

chapter 3

acceleracers pov

"look out drone"said karma

"jason where are you?"she said again

Jason spoke"i ran out of gas alright geez girls."he muttered before pressing the EDR and teleporting away

he had forgot to shut car door before teleporting

line break

firestar said" Alright warriors and apprentices we will go to the thunder path."

lionpaw meowed"why are we going to a thunderpath anyway firestar?"

"good question lionpaw it is a mysterious thunderpath isn"t there were no monsters though there might be now."

line break

acceleracers pov

lani spoke to vert through radio"whats jasons status in the realm?" he said

"um he used the Emergency Driver Return."she replied to vert

"ok"he said as he hit the gear shifter

A/N woot a cliffie and in other news 3 chappies in 1 day im on fire!


	5. main part begins

chapter 5

firestar was leading the patrol when they saw the blue monster.

It was box shaped with four blue paws.

its door was open.

Firestar meowed "It appears to be asleep."

cloudtail mewed "Good we can't get eaten by it."

Firestar meowed "lets get inside then."

as they bounced one by one. one of them noticed something

ashfur had noticed a red object and the next thing they all knew they teleported to starclan knows where

acceleracers point of view

what happend next was suprising to jason cause cats yes cats came out of the realm

Jason was suprised

"what the heck!" he shouted

A/N this may be last real chapter for awhile and cliffhanger


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE

i will not be updating from 11/11/10 to 1/6/11

cause of being young i still get good stuff for christmas so i will no be updating from the dates above


	7. Chapter 6 when worlds collide

Chapter 6 When Worlds Collide

Acceleracers Point Of View

"What the heck!" asked Jason Kesseloff

As the cats came out of the realm

Warriors pov

"Oh I think we're in trouble" meowed Firestar

"Well what do you think were in the middle of a weird twolegplace!" yowled Squirrelflight

"How did we get here?" asked Firestar

Thanks to the universal translator the drivers were able to understand

Jason's POV

"You pressed the Emergency Driver Return and teleported here." I said to the cats.

Looking directly at Ashfur who had pressed the button

"I wondered what it did" he inquired

(strange)he thought since he was using a translator to talk to cats!

During the talk I broke away from the group to go onto the test track

To test the warriors realm accelecharger he went on to the test track in drift tech and he put it in the slot and apparently it makes a dirt track when you end up off the track very useful. Useful indeed.

He walked into the main room when the others were done talking to the warrior cats who had attacked them when they asked how did they gather this much intelligence?

They looked all beat up from the cats and Vert was bleeding

It looked like it hurt he didn't wanna ask though

A/N

That's all for this chapter people

Flames will be used to burn a witch from salem and

Eat pudding its good for you nah not really but its good though

Lick a lollipop for me cause I can't

Go to the bathroom and take a bath or shower and that is my advice

Less than a week till Christmas so merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Well six more days come on crhistmas im sick of waiting now come. come already!

Woot over thousand word in this story completely

Woot now read my longest entry read my people read


	8. getting home

Chapter 7

Getting home.

(OC pov)

I was sick of the warriors. Who had been here for a week!

The worst one was Lionpaw.

He would not stop rambling about how strong he was.

Jason walked up.

"Hey dude." "What's up?" he asked.

"Do you think the warriors are annoying?" I asked.

"Only the apprentices." He replied.

"Well John I don't know what to say." and he left.

(Jason's Point Of View.)

Man John Kale is really annoyed with the warriors and me.

Probably cause they touched my edr.

And came in here.

I sighed in defeat.

John Kale was kicked out of NASCAR after wrecking into the stands.

Killing hundreds.

It was really his crew chiefs fault because he was told block someone who was too close to him to block.

So he spun out and restrictor plate was broken and his roof flaps too.

And flew over the catchfence.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." I said to karma who had won the accelecharger.

A/N well that's all folks this'll be last update for a while because of pokemon black and white.

Bye and eat pie!

Winter during which snow falls.


End file.
